Christmas Chaos
by Novaxao
Summary: Daisuke ends up going last-minute Christmas shopping for his boyfriend with a very helpful Chibimon. On the other side of town, Taichi and Yamato find out how ruthless the blonde angel is with pranks.


Jayden: Hey Nova?

Nova: Yes?

Jayden: What happened to that other book?

Nova: I wasn't feeling it tbh. So I decided just to make a Daikeru one shot.

Jayden: You're adding their partners to right? *winks*

Nova: Why are you infatuated with that?

Jayden: Because I want to ship something different!

Nova: O-O

Jayden: Nova doesn't own Digimon. This is a Daikeru, Taito, and others

Daisuke was running through the mall with Chibimon in his bag. The boy was running past window from window to find the best gift for his blonde boyfriend.

* * *

"Daisuke...when can we get some pretzels I'm starving…" Chibimon whined

"Soon I'm trying to find to best gift for Take-Chan," Daisuke said Chibimon sighed loudly before falling bag into the bag. "You know you should get something for Patamon." Daisuke winked

At that statement, Chibimon jumped up out of the bag on Daisuke shoulders

"What are you doing! Go faster! This is why you shouldn't have waited until the last moment." Chibimon stated

"Random energy boost much?" Daisuke grimaced

"So what are you getting?" Chibimon curiously asked

"I don't know...maybe a hat." Chibimon shook his head

"Daisuke Daisuke. No."

"What do you mean no!"

"It's your first Christmas as a couple so it needs to be special," Chibimon stated waving a hand.

"Fine, what do you suggest?"

"Don't worry I've made a list," Chibimon said diving into Daisuke's bag coming back up top with a piece of paper.

"Custom watches, customs jackets, customs wallets, a lifetime supply of chocolate-"

"Wait is that for you?" Daisuke interrupted

"A mural of the two of you (with my and Pata of course), bracelets, a custom lamp, and an infinity sign!" Chibimon finished

"How much money do you think I have!?" Daisuke shouted

"Chill you're making a scene," Chibimon said

"Where'd you get these ideas from anyways?"

"Hikari and Miyako. Why?"

"Why is this what they think of…"

"Well come on Daisuke we better hurry up the party is in 7 hours."

"And knowing Takeru he's been done for weeks now."

* * *

On the other side of town, Takeru was getting impatient

"Drive faster nii-san!" Takeru shouted in the back of the car. Driving was his older brother Yamato and his boyfriend Taichi. They were all rushing to do some last-minute Christmas shopping.

"Calm down Takeru! We'll get there in time." Yamato said

"Hey, I know! Let's play truth or dare once we get there!" Taichi suggested

"Great idea," Yamato smirked deviously

"Fine...youngest first though." Takeru sighed already planning to separate himself from the two

"What type of rule is that!" Taichi shouted

"My own rule."

* * *

Daisuke was crying as he held his wallet.

"I can't believe you convinced me to get most of that." Daisuke sobbed

"Miyako said I had to make you spend most of your money for the 'Glasses Incident," Chibimon said smiling.

Daisuke was now carrying wristband with the words Hope x Miracles on it, a pretty cool galaxy style infinity sign with mixtures of yellow, gold, red, and orange, the sign also saying Hope x Miracles. A golden custom lamp with the symbols of Hope and miracles bordering it, there was a picture of the Daisuke kissing Takeru on the inside. Two jackets, watches, and wallets one st having the crest of hope the other miracles. Picture Frames, because there was no way he was getting a full mural and a pass for lifetime chocolate.

"I didn't even know they had these…and you should have told me that the two girls already had ordered everything to the store."

"Should've of asked" Chibimon shrugged

"Why would that by something I asked for!" Daisuke countered

"Cause it's Christmas."

"You should stop being smug since im flat out broke now you can't get Patamon something."

"Oh, you didn't know. The lifetime chocolate is for him. He already knows plus he getting me lifetime Ice Cream!" Chibimon cheered

'How was the Digimon more prepared than me?' Daisuke thought

"Daisuke! We have to hurry up to wrap these!"

"Kay let's go."

* * *

"Oh, dreidel, dreidel, dreidel

I made you out of clay

And when you're dry and ready

Oh Dreidel we shall play" Taichi and Yamato sung while Taichi spun him in a circle

(**A/N: Was my elementary school the only one who did this?) **To make it worse they both were wearing dresses and singing off-key.

Takeru had run into Sora who recorded the two while he got his shopping done.

The blonde had already pre-purchased his items for them to be prewrapped.

He got Daisuke a Night Light projector showing all of Veemon and Patamon's forms, a customs ornament, and a blank recipe book. He also got a surprise for the boy.

The blonde walked back to the middle of the mall where his brother and his boyfriend were still horribly singing the dreidel song. He walked over to Sora who still recorded the thing.

"Thanks, Sora-san! See you tonight!" Sora handed the boy his camera

"Yeah! Send me that when you get the chance." Sora waved walking off

Takeru recorded the boys for a bit more before walking off. He texted his brother that he's done and can meet him in the car. Once Yamato saw this he and Taichi took off.

"Remind me to never play Truth or Dare with your brother again!" Taichi shouted

"And to think this isn't the worst he's done." Yamato shivered "He looks like an Angel but he vicious!"

* * *

Takeru, Daisuke, and their Digimon had met up before heading to the party. Mainly because Daisuke forgot gifts for the others so they decided they would be from both of them. They also decided to open their gifts for each other back at Takeru's house. After walking for 10 minutes they finally got to Mimi's house.

Daisuke knocked on the door where Mimi opened the door.

"Takeru-kun! Daisuke-kun! You made it!" Mimi gave them both hugs. "Come in. Come in."

The two walked in to see everyone else there. Taichi and Yamato were sitting next to each other playing video games. Miyako and Ken were talking to Hikari and Koushiro. Iori was talking with Sora. Jou was sitting on the couch waiting for Mimi. The Digimon were off in another room

The group decided to GoFish and the loser and to do the winners dare. They decided to go into pairs. Takeru and Daisuke. Taichi and Yamato. Miyako and Ken. Sora and Iori. Joe and Mimi. Finally Hikari and Koushiro. Takeru and Daisuke won and Taichi and Yamato lost.

"No, not again!" Taichi shouted

"Please have mercy!" Yamato bowed

Takeru smirked, "Relax I won't give you another dare."

"Oh Thank you!" Taichi and Yamato

"But I'll show them this." Takeru had plugged his camera into the TV which showed Taichi and Yamato doing the Dreidel song in dresses.

The rest of the group busted out laughing.

"How you two end up doing that!" Mimi laughed

"He's evil!" Yamato shouted

"Never play on his terms. It ends up had Triple Dare or Death!" Taichi shouted and Takeru just smiled innocently.

After a few hours, the party died down and everyone went home. Of course, Daisuke went with Takeru to his house.

Takeru opened his gifts first. "Daisuke…you got all of this for me?"

Daisuke turned red "Well, of course, it's our first Christmas together and I wanted it to be special."

"But all of these custom items..." Takeru hugged Daisuke before pecking him on his lips.

"It's my turn now right?" Daisuke asked and Takeru nodded. The goggle boy tore open his first gift which was the nightlight.

"Here let me cut it on," Takeru said plugging it and cutting off the lights. Once the nightlight was cut on the two boys could see every Veemon and Patamon form on the roof.

"How-?" Daisuke sputtered

"Don't worry about it." Takeru winked

Daisuke nodded and opened up the other gifts revealing the ornament and the black recipe book. "Why's it blank?"

"You wanted to open up a Ramen Cart right? Well, I thought you could add your recipes there." Takeru said

"This is the best Christmas ever," Daisuke smiled kissing his boyfriend

"Last gift." Takeru reached into his pocket pulling out two silver rings with gold emblems on them.

"What's that?" Daisuke asked

"Promise rings." Takeru said, "So um-"

Before Takeru finished his statement Daisuke slid one ring on and put the other onto Takeru's

"Perfect." He winked and licked his lips before hopping onto his boyfriend engaging into a make-out session

* * *

The two Digimon were in Takeru's room exchanging their gifts.

"Patamon?" Chibimon asked

"Yeah?" Patamon asked

"Can you turn back into Tokomon? Just for this?" Chibimon licked his lips

"Fine," Patamon said relaxing his energy before becoming Tokomon. "Happy?"

"Very!" Chibimon cheered jumping onto his boyfriend kissing him.

* * *

"I can't believe your brother gave us this video for Christmas," Taichi whined

"That's not all you know…" Yamato said, "He did get us some mugs."

"They say Idiot Dreidel #1 and Idiot Dreidel #2 and there are the pictures of us in dresses.

"Well, that doesn't matter." Yamato said cuddling up to Taichi "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

Jayden: Hey Dreidel boys!

Yamato: Zip it

Nova: Thanks for reading please review and Have A Merry Christmas! Or whatever you celebrate.


End file.
